Potatoes The Sequel
by Oni-Panda379
Summary: Prussia is at it again. He is in need of his next fix. This time he's enlisted the help of Spain and France. How will he use them to get past a most fearsome obstacle? Will he get the footage of a life time? There is only one way to find out!


Prussia sat back on his haunches, peering through a hole in the bush before him. Shiny new binoculars pressed to his eyes. On either side of him sat his minions. A sex crazed weirdo and a tomato loving moron. At this very moment he felt like a badass master spy. He even had the black stocking cap on his head. Man, if he could play his own theme music, he totally would. How AWESOME would that be?

But alas, he couldn't bring attention to himself or else he would get caught. He didn't have 'get maimed by a crazy frying pan toting barbarian lady' on his list of _AWESOME Things To Do Today_. Because that is so totally _not _AWESOME.

For you see, he was going to pull an AWESOME prank on that wimpy, caking humping aristocrat. He couldn't resistpulling one over on the old damp towel that was Austria whenever he was in town. It was like… he HAD to. Or he would die or something. And dying is just so not AWESOME.

Now back to his spy movie worthy shenanigans. Prussia focused his binoculars on the living room window of the house across the street from him. He could see the "fancy" crap Austria horded in there. Pft, it may look fancy but it was all cheapo crap. But whatever, that's not important.

What _was _important was the obstacle he had to overcome. This obstacle being in the form of that annoying Hungary. With her stupid man hands and stupid frying pan… If he weren't as AWESOME as he was, he would be dead from all the physical abuse. All thanks to Man Hands and her stupid cookware. She was walking back and forth by the window, like some frilly bodyguard.

Prussia let the binoculars hang around his neck then grabbed his posse by the collar. Dragging them away from the bushes they hid behind. It was time to plan his attack.

They huddled in a circle behind a large tree some ways away from the street in an empty lot. "Okay boys here's what we're going to do. France, Spain, you two are going to be cannon fodder."

"Sexy cannon fodder, oui?" France bit his lip as if the idea was giving him an orgasm. Man, this guy is creepy and kind of gross. Totally unAWESOME to the max. "Sure France. Whatever saves my AWESOME face from getting smeared on the floor."

"Can we have churros after?" Prussia patted Spain's head. "If you manage to live through this, you can have _all_ the churros you want." If Spain were any happier he's keel over from it.

Man, why were he friends with such uncool weirdos? Oh yeah, he needed cannon fodder. Duh.

So after some totally AWESOME spy movie worthy stealth action, Prussia and his cronies were in position. Prussia huddled behind a bush that faced his target's overly fancy house. Spain and France were casually walking up to the door. As casual as hookers at a nunnery.

Prussia clutched his video camera and "gift" for Austria, ready to move as soon as he heard the signal. He could feel his excitement growing under his waistband. This is going to be so AWESOME for his blog!

"AAHHHH!"

There was the signal! Prussia peered through the leaves of the bush, Hungary was dragging Spain and France of to… where ever Hungarian cavemen… er, Hungarian cave_women_ drag off their victims. It didn't matter now that the door was clear.

After some _more _AWESOME spy movie worthy stealth action, Prussia was in Austria's room. At least he _think _he is in Austria's room… there should be a law on how much frills and lace can be in one room… Even girls didn't have THAT much. Whatever, there's more important things than Austria's gaudy taste in décor.

So, after setting up his "gift" and his camera, Prussia fled through the window. He didn't want to be there when that butch bodyguard returned. And he wasn't even worried about his camera. Everything it recorded would be sent to his computer anyways. So for the rest of the afternoon he spent his time cackling madly at his own AWESOME sense of humor and AWESOME pranks. Man, it was a good day to be AWESOME.

And now is the time for the good part of this shitty sequel.

Prussia sat at his AWESOME video editing station in his bedroom. He had a very fulfilling dinner of bratwurst and beer. It was time to sit back for dessert. The excitement had built up so much he had to take off his pants. He didn't want to hurt his poor excitement.

Prussia opened up the saved video; he pressed play while he sat back to let the ensuing hilarity that he, the AWESOME Prussia was about to witness, engulf him. And boy, he was not disappointed!

An effeminate scream was the first thing heard in the video._ "What on earth is this? Why is there a scantily clad potato in my bed?"_

A large potato that would make Russia's left testicle jealous sat on the over-stuffed bed. It was dressed in a tasteful purple G-string and bikini top. A long haired wig flowed down its luscious starch filled body sexily.

It was waiting for— "HOLY EVERYTHING THAT IS AWESOME! WHICH IS ME!" Prussia flung himself back from his computer. He choked on air and tears streamed down his face. He was laughing so damn hard he was going to burst a lung from it.

What happened he would have never expected. Not in a million years of AWESOME existence… that the _potato_ would be the one topping. Man, he was going to become famous on brazzers.


End file.
